


Off Limits

by JasnNCarly



Category: All My Children
Genre: F/F, F/M, WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2007-05-26
Updated: 2007-05-26
Packaged: 2020-05-16 16:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19321576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Bianca has no idea where to go, but she has Kendall right there beside her.





	1. Chapter 1

_"Bianca, you have to come back to us."_    
  
The strong determination of her voice brought a faint smile to her lips as she became vaguely aware of reality and drifted out of her deep sleep.  
  
 _"I love you...I love you so much..."_  
  
With the statement, her big brown eyes opened with ease to the cold, sterile of her hospital room.  
  
Bianca drew in a deep breath and released it with strength and disappointment, suddenly very aware she was alone...and the familiar voice was long gone.  
  
It had been only hours since Bianca had awaken from her coma, and days since the encounter she recalled so clearly...but it felt real.  
  
Her dream felt no different than when it happened.  
  
To this minute, second, moment...Bianca could feel the soft whisper of hot breath against her skin. She could hear the pain and desperation in her voice. And her words spoke to the deepest and purest part of her heart.  
  
 _Stop it, Bianca. Stop thinking about Maggie._  
  
Rolling her head to the side, she brought her a different kind of happiness which she knew would be everlasting for her...the love she had for her child.  
  
Beside her, thanks to the power of the Kane women, was a nice crib where her child slept soundly.  
  
Miranda Mona Montgomery, her perfect little girl, was home...and would never be apart from her again.  
  
Carefully, Bianca readjusted her bed and used all of her strength to retrieve her child.  
  
Miranda budged not an inch, completely at ease with the arms embracing her, and it brought her mother peace.  
  
Smiling widely, tears in her disbelieving eyes, Bianca kissed her daughter's head softly.  
  
She closed her eyes tightly, feeling her tears getting the best of her, and deeply inhaled the scent of her daughter's skin...reminding herself that her child was here to stay.  
  
Once she had convinced herself, Bianca bravely opened her eyes again and eased back in her pillow.  
  
But another painful reminder of her situation confronted her quickly.  
  
A guard stood strong outside of her hospital room, visible only in the corner of the room window, and Bianca found herself drifting back through the past view days.  
  
She cursed herself for not being able to remember what happened the night of her accident, hated that she had no clue what happened to her.  
  
So far, it was jumbled memories.  
  
She could remember Babe's confession, the conversation with JR, and everyone speaking to her during the coma...in pieces. Nothing fit, nothing made sense, and it killed her to know this may last.  
  
It tortured her to know she may never have the whole puzzle, the whole picture.  
  
It should have made her happy to be awake, to have Miranda, and it did. But something she could not put her finger on was important, and she had no clue why.  
  
But her mother had made it clear, a lot of people had a right to be near her or the baby...hence the guard.  
  
Bianca kissed Miranda again, determined to remain happy and focused on her baby.  
  
"Aw...yet another Kodak moment between gorgeous mother and daughter."  
  
Without even a glance up, Bianca cautiously returned Miranda to her crib and greeted the female, "Kendall, are you going to continue with this flattery forever or just until I get out of this horrible hospital bed?"  
  
"I'll do whatever I have to do to get you out of this hospital bed." Kendall beamed proudly, dragging a chair carefully to her sister's bedside, and bowed her sadly, an after thought nearly choking her, "Whatever it takes to make sure you never scare me like that again."  
  
A sad, supportive smile spread across her lips as she set her hand atop Kendall's, assuring her, "I'm fine, Kendall. I'm right here, Miranda's here's, and we're safe. It's okay to be happy about that, to let go of what's happened here."   
  
"You know how hard that is for me." Feeling her tears interfere with her calm composure, she let out a shaky breath which ended a sharp bitter note, "So much happened while you were...I--I was so angry at everything...including you."   
  
Their eyes met, a sad and clear understanding between them, and it was salt in a still very open wound.  
  
"Can you believe that? I cursed you and a priest in the same thought." Kendall took her sister's hand between her own, tears beginning to fall despite her struggle to with hold them, "I was terrified I would lose you, Bianca, and my heart...it was just so ready to shut down. I--"  
  
"Hey," Bianca laughed softly, crying in sync with her sister, and stroked her sister's curly hair, "we're suppose to be happy, remember? Everything is finally falling into place."  
  
Nodding slowly, Kendall filled her lungs with fresh air and tried to follow her sister's positive trail of thinking.  
  
"We have every reason to open our hearts, Kendall. We have a miracle." With cheeks sore from all of her happiness, Bianca proclaimed brightly, "We have Miranda. We have every reason in the world to hope and pray for the future. To believe that everything good can actually happen to  _ **us**_."  
  
"You're right." She immediately agreed, straightening her posture, and shrugged, "What's our first move, Binks? The first step to our future?"  
  
The question opened the flood gates, opened the locked door of Bianca's heart, and her voice was in her mind all over again.  
  
 _"I love you...I love you so much..."_  
  
"Binks?"  
  
Kendall's voice sent Bianca's thoughts into overdrive, urging her to share.  
  
"I heard everything, you know? Everything you all said, every emotion you felt, I--I absorbed it." Bianca's eyes met hers once again, and she confessed, "And...I answered all of you. I--I said something to every single one of you, and it broke my heart that I...I couldn't take that pain away...Kendall, I'm so sorry I scared you."  
  
"Are you serious?" Kendall saw the severity of her stare and went into big sister mode, "No, no, Bianca, you can't do that to yourself. This wasn't your fault."  
  
"Maybe not, but I wasn't strong. I--I wasn't strong enough to come out of this on my own, and you--you said it yourself I nearly gave up all together."  
  
"Not by choice, you were trying to get to Miranda."  
  
"It doesn't matter. I love Miranda, more than I could ever express, but it should never be an excuse. I have everything, everyone, to live for here. I have--I have people who would do anything for me, who mean the world to me..." Bianca wiped her tears with frustration, adding, "I have people who love me...who  _ **love**_  me."  
  
"I'm glad you know that." Examining her sister closely, she wrinkled her brow when noticing the torment behind her statements, "Why do you get the feeling you're not talking about everyone here?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You're being pretty specific without trying to, Binks."  
  
"I am not."  
  
"You are."   
  
After a long pause, Bianca drifted her eyes to her lap and agreed quietly, "...you're right."  
  
"About what? What is it?"  
  
"If I tell you something...you have to keep it a secret, all right?  _ **No one**_  can know, do you understand me? No matter what, you keep this between us. In this room."  
  
"All right, all right, I get it. You have my word. Now...what is it? What don't you want anyone to know?"  
  
She felt a faint smile return to her face, the same she had when coming out of her dream, and let out a confession which lifted the weight off of her heart, "I'm in love with someone...someone I could never be with."


	2. Chapter 2

"Am I wrong to assume I know who it is?"  
  
"Probably not." Pushing her hair behind her ears, she let out a familiar nervous grin and shook her head, "I have no right to love Maggie, Kendall. I screwed up. I--I just dismissed her and...sent her to Jonathan."  
  
"You have every right to love anyone you want,  **especially**  Maggie." Her sister assured her, taking her hand within her grasp, and bored her blues eyes into the ebony domain of her younger sister, "She got you through the worst period of your life. She made okay for you to live and to have your beautiful baby. Who wouldn't be in love with someone like that?"  
  
"I hurt her. We--we barely talk. I..." Bianca let out a long sigh, leaning her head back into the pillow, "I haven't even told her about Lena yet."  
  
"Well, you know, you had a nasty little accident in the midst of having a benefit for your not so dead daughter."  
  
Looking away from her sister, Bianca tried to get a grip on her frustration rather than lash out with the aftermath of  **everything**  that had happened.  
  
"I'm not saying your worries or feelings aren't justified. But, as your big sister, I feel the need to remind you to cut yourself some slack. You've been focused elsewhere."  
  
She nodded slowly, recalling Maggie's voice once more, and a tearful smile emerged, "...she came to me. The second she found out I was here, she...she was crying in my ear and--and I felt it. I mean--there was a piece of me... missing, for the longest time, and she was there. Again, Maggie was right there and I felt--"  
  
Kendall watched her sister's sad shrug of her shoulders, stroke her hand supportively, "What did you say to her?"  
  
Her eyes shot to hers, "What do you mean?"  
  
"You said you were telling us all something. What were you saying to Maggie?"  
  
"...I love you, too." Taking in a deep breath, she focused on the ceiling and tried to remain composed, "I'll be back...I'm not going anywhere...please, please don't cry."  
  
"You can still say it now, you know? I'm sure Maggie still wants to hear those words."  
  
"No."  
  
"No?"  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Bianca, you don't think she should know?"  
  
"I won't ruin her life." Determined, she put on her game face and stated strongly, "She's happy with Jonathan. What she said to me...was in a moment of weakness, and I messed that up a long time ago. I would never hurt her by--making her go through all of those confused feelings all over again. I won't do it."  
  
"Instead, you'd deny something that could be the best thing to ever happen to you or Maggie?"  
  
"Kendall, don't make excuses for me, okay? I know what you're trying to do and, believe me when I say, I've tried to find use the same reasons to call her here. But...I know better. I know the best thing for her is that I just--act like a friend, nothing more and nothing less."  
  
"You almost lost it all, Bianca. Everything. Just like that..." Her eye lids fluttered back tears as she bravely encouraged her sister, "in the blink of an eye, and I'm not going to tell you to run away from this. In fact...I'm telling you to go after it. After Maggie, if that's what you want, because someone like you doesn't deserve to be deprived of anything, do you understand me?"  
  
"Someone like me, huh?"  
  
"Yes, there is no one with that kind of heart or...love for so many people. You're an angel to all of us, and someone like that deserves it all."  
  
"I appreciate your sentiment. Really, I do. But...this thing with Maggie, I have to ignore it. I have to make it go away. It's the best thing for everyone involved, okay?"  
  
Kendall began to protest, but the moment she opened her mouth Bianca was sending her a warning glare.  
  
"Besides...." Reaching to the space beside her, Bianca retrieved her bundle of joy once more and beamed, "we have plenty of other perfect moments to focus on."  
  
She grinned blissfully towards the vision of her sister and niece, stroking the child's hair, "I can agree to that."  
  
While Bianca whispered sweet nothing's to her daughter, Kendall admired the sight until she felt her heart would burst.  
  
Suddenly, smiling sympathetically, she bowed her head in shame and confessed, "You're not alone, you know? You're not the only Kane women who feels unworthy of second chance at--all of this."  
  
"This?" Adjusting her child comfortably in her lap, Bianca frowned in confusion, "What do you mean?"  
  
They shared a silent stare and, immediately, had an understanding about 'it all'.  
  
Her jaw dropped, somewhat surprised, "Wow...I had no idea you and Ethan were..."  
  
"...the perfect mess?" Kendall brushed her curls back over her shoulder, "yeah, it's beginning to look that way."  
  
~*~  
  
"Fancy seeing you here."  
  
His voice brought her out of her idle thoughts.  
  
Sending her dark ovals shooting over her shoulder, she found his gentle smile awaiting her, "Ethan, how are you?"  
  
"A little busy, but happy with the results nonetheless." He approached her cautiously, inquiring, "And you?"  
  
"Bianca's okay." Maggie nodded slowly, a thoughtful grin finding its way onto her lips, and added, "How else could I be? That was all that I prayed for."  
  
"We all prayed for her...our daily miracle...what her Miranda will be to her."  
  
"Still a little crazy to believe, isn't it? The child she mourned...shut down for...is right there with her. Safe and sound, right where she should have been all along."  
  
"Have you seen them together, yet? It's like they were the only two in on the secret. Miranda and Mommy, meant to be, you know?"  
  
"I'll never forget when me and Bianca saw her together, the day of her ultrasound." Staring off into the distance, Maggie savored the fond memory, "I'd never been part of a moment so happy...something so beautiful."  
  
"I can't even imagine." He wondered, if he should be part of such a wonderful memory, and gestured towards the entrance way, "Have you and Bianca had much time together? Her room's been pretty busy, I suppose."  
  
"Yeah, I'm patiently awaiting my turn...she's in there with Kendall right now."  
  
He offered a firm nod, captured by painful moments of the past few weeks, "She was lost without her. Bianca...she's everything to Kendall."  
  
"She's everything to a lot of people."  
  
"I just--I don't ever want to see Kendall in that kind of pain again. Ever. I'll do whatever I can to make sure of it."  
  
Something twisted her stomach into knots as she observed Ethan's torment.  
  
When it clicked, she hung her head with tears of remembrance, "I've been there before."  
  
He wrinkled his brow, curious and bewildered.  
  
"Right where you are, so--set on saving a Kane woman that I practically forgot everything else." Choking back bitter and wounded tears, Maggie warned him softly, "Be careful, you are in a very dangerous position."  
  
"Meaning?"  
  
"There's going to come a point where you have to go back to reality."  
  
"You sound like Ryan Lavery."  
  
"He's been through it, too. It changes you."  
  
Examining her in disbelief, Ethan snapped, "You act like lov--caring for someone like Kendall is the corruption of my character. What you and everyone else seems to forget is she and I may be able to save each other."  
  
She patted his shoulder while pushing past him, "Good luck with that."  
  
Uninterested with yet another's disapproval, Ethan merely shook off her comments and headed towards his salvation...the Kane sisters.


End file.
